Hijo de la Luna
by patriot117
Summary: Solo basta una noche de luna llena para que cambies por completo. Te trasforma. Te convierte en lo mas temido, en lo mas odiado. No eres ya más un humano, no, eres algo surgido de la noche y criado por la luna.
1. I

_**No llenare de palabras este prologo. Solo les doy la bienvenida al preestreno de mi nueva historia. Espero le disfruten****.**_

**__****Digimon ****no me pertenece ni su historia original, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Hijo de la Luna**

**1**

El mundo es un lugar lleno de misterios ocultos en las sombras. No son fáciles de hallar, pero están en todos lados. Lugares inhóspitos, habitables, en lo más alto de una montaña ó en lo profundo del mar. Pero los más asombrosos son aquellos que solo la luna conoce, son lo que el manto estrellado cubre en su ancha negrura. Esa noche de mayo, en las tierras más lejanas que el hombre conoce uno de sus misterios cobraba vida. Uno milenario, uno que jamás podría ser olvidado.

En aquella época del año en aquel obscuro y neblinoso bosque el clima era demasiado extraño. La luz de la luna, medio oculta entre una masa de nubes, se filtraba entre la delgada capa de niebla, las ramas de los pinos danzaban de un lado a otro al compás de las brisas congelantes y el ulular de un búho, y el aullido de un lobo rompían el silencio apacible del bosque. El suelo alfombrado por un verdoso césped era cubierto por ramas y hojas secas, bellotas y terrones de tierra. El ambiente era escalofriante para cualquiera que hubiera estado en esa noche en aquel bosque, pero, entre los arbustos y troncos una silueta espectral andaba lentamente. Su figura se difuminaba entre la densidad de la neblina que aumentaba conforme llegaba al suelo dejando ver que la silueta flotaba. En cierto punto del bosque se detuvo, levanto su rostro y vio directamente a la luna llena que se colaba entre las nubes grises. Las brisas se convirtieron en ráfagas de viento provocando que las ramas crujieran agresivas, el búho dejo de ulular, el aullido del lobo se acompaño de otros, la neblina fue ocultando la silueta que se deformaba conforme la luna hacia su completa aparición. Un grito de dolor se unió al aullido de los lobos. El reinado del silencio termino. Después de los gritos de agonía el gruñir de algo grande resonó por cada rincón del bosque. Solo la luna era testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El viento ceso, los aullidos terminaron, y el frío se apaciguo, pero no significaba que lo malo ya había pasado. La noche aun era larga, y sus misterios apenas comenzaban a surgir en aquel lúgubre bosque.

La blanca luna se guardo de nuevo entre las nubes. Las brisas templadas regresaron, las ramas oscilaron con mas calma, los búhos huyeron de sus árboles, y el silencia volvió a dominar en el bosque. Y es en ese tipo de noches cuando algunas leyendas se escriben, en que los hombres temen y lo extraño surge.


	2. II

**Y bienvenidos al primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Es bueno ver que con el prologo, aun siendo corto, les ha llamado la atención. Por lo que veo y no es ningún misterio ya conocen de que va esta nueva trama, la cual espero lograr llevar de la mejor manera pues estoy entrando en un mundo que tal vez no sea mi mayor fortaleza pero me encanta este tipo de historias. Pero ya mejor no les hago larga la conferencia y mejor pasamos al capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne**__**lecture**

2

En la ciudad de Oxford se aproximaba el verano que no era más que un nombre, una estación más que se debía cumplir. No tenía los típicos días soleados con clima caluroso como en muchas otras partes del mundo. El verano para los habitantes de aquella hermosa ciudad era resumido a días nublados en su mayoría y clima templado. Esto no le molestaba para nada a un joven de ojos café, alto y una cabellera revoltosa. El nombre del joven, Tai Kamiya. El era un estudiante de intercambio, su país de origen era Japón. Logro obtener una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford, por lo que ya tenia casi tres años viviendo en aquella ciudad. En su estancia en la universidad, el joven Tai conoció al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, Matt Rivers. Un joven ingles en todas las de la ley, alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y con el acento característico de los pobladores de aquel país. Ambos jóvenes empezarían en unos meses su último año de licenciatura, y la emoción les embargaba.

Las vacaciones estaban por llegar, tan solo unos cuantos días les separaban de lo que serian sus ultimas vacaciones. Al tener esto en mente ambos jóvenes, de veintiún años de edad, planeaban tener un viaje a un bosque de Irlanda donde muchas leyendas sobrenaturales se contaban y por lo cual era muy famosa.

- Este lugar se ve sombrío –Comentaba un excitado Tai mientras observaba la foto que sujetaba en su mano.- Será una gran experiencia la que tendremos.

- No entiendo porque te llama la atención todo lo paranormal – Matt tocaba su guitarra acústica, ya que los exámenes habían terminado y tenían la mayoría de los resultados de estos, saliendo sobresaliente en todos, el rubio se relajaba tocando su música.- Ya no eres un niño para creer en hadas y duendes.

- "Ay si, soy Matt Rivers el ser mas escéptico del planeta" – Tai fingió una voz que según el era la de su mejor amigo.- Entonces dime, ¿Por qué vendrás?

Matt no respondió, siguió tocando su guitarra y esbozo una media sonrisa. En ese instante la puerta del dormitorio de los amigos se abrió dejando pasar a una pareja tomada de la mano y muy sonriente. El joven era muy parecido a Matt, solo que este era un par de años mas joven. Su nombre era Takeru Rivers, hermano menor de Matt. La joven era la hermana menor de Tai, Hikari Yagami, una joven muy hermosa de piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y una figura curvilínea. La hermana de Tai era muy codiciada por muchos en el campus, pero, para mala fortuna de ellos la joven Hikari ya tenia novio y ese era el rubio al que le sujetaba la mano. Se conocieron cuando Tai cursaba el segundo año de sus estudios, que fue cuando la castaña consiguió una beca al igual que su hermano, esto alegro a Tai ya que tendría un familiar cerca. Ese año Takeru también entro a al universidad, y al ser mejores amigos sus hermanos mayores estos les presentaron. Los jóvenes de inmediato se hicieron muy buenos amigos llevándolos con el tiempo al noviazgo, uno que ya llevaba seis meses.

Tai al ver a la pareja frunció el ceño, Takeru recibió una dura mirada y de inmediato soltó la mano de Hikari. No era que a Tai le cayera mal el menor de los rubios, para nada, eran muy buenos amigos y el castaño estaba agradecido de que el fuese el novio de su hermana, pero, no podía evitar ser protector con la que aun veía como una pequeña niña indefensa temerosa de la oscuridad, y que le prendía la luz del baño para que pudiera dormir en las noches. Hikari le dedico una severa mirada a su hermano, no le gustaba que se metiera en su relación con Takeru.

- Hermano será mejor evites hacer esas miradas cuando Takeru y yo estemos juntos – Tai no dijo nada ante la recriminación de su hermana, solo aligero su mirada y se volteo a Matt, quien no dejaba de sonreír ante la situación. Hikari volvió a tomar la mano de Takeru y ambos fueron a un sofá alargado para sentarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – pregunto Takeru tratando de cambiar el tema y el ambiente en la habitación.

- Viendo nuestro plan del viaje – contesto Matt colocando su guitarra en el atril a un lado de su sillón.

- ¿Siguen con esa idea de ir aquel pueblo? – Hikari dirigió su atención a Tai que prendía la radio.

- No me digas nada que tu novio también ira – Hikari volteo a ver a Takeru y este le sonrío apenado. Era cierto, Takeru quería ir pues le intrigaba también las cosas paranormales. Hikari dejo escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Tai puso una canción movida y dio un bailecito algo ridículo. Matt se acomodo en su lugar, Takeru y Hikari se reían de los pasos del castaño. Aquella noche de sábado la pasaron entre amigos, ya empezaban a disfrutar sus vacaciones.

(-)

La mañana del lunes estaba nublada y solo por momentos el sol se dejaba ver entre el manto grisáceo. Matt caminaba por los jardines del campus, acababa de salir de una de sus clases, ese día era la entrega de resultados y como se esperaba había salido con excelencia. El años escolar del rubio terminaba con un promedio que muy pocos lograban alcanzar en aquella institución educativa. Felicitado por su profesor y compañeros de clase, el rubio se disponía a ir a los edificios de la carrera de su novia. Cruzaba una zona donde varios robles yacían y verdes pastos alfombraban el suelo, era la zona predilecta para los estudiantes para pasar un rato en tranquilidad. En ese lugar fue donde la encontró, bajo uno de esos místicos árboles, la vio leyendo placidamente. Se fue acercando a una joven de cabellera roja, de piel blanca y ojos color rubí. El rubio noto que su novia estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no presto atención de que alguien se le había acercado.

- ¡Bu! – con voz fuerte y un pequeño toque en el hombro Matt logro hacer que su novia se asustara.

- Cielos, Matt – La joven pelirroja cerro los ojos y se llevo la mano al pecho.- No me gusta que me asustes.

- No pude evitarlo – Matt no podía parar de reír ante la reacción de su novia, la que ahora le miraba recriminándole.- Tratare de no volverlo hacer, Sora.

- Se que no podrás evitarlo – Sora puso el apartador en la pagina en que iba y cerro el libro. Matt se acomodo a un lado de la pelirroja, se recargo en el tronco del árbol y tomo la mano de su novia.- ¿Cómo te fue en la clase de Anderson?

- Me puso noventa y cinco – Sora dibujo una sonrisa tan grande en sus labios y dejo escapar un chillidito que hizo sonrojar al rubio.

- Primero que nada, no te "puso" el noventa y cinco tu te lo ganaste – Sora tomo la otra mano de su novio y se recargo en su hombro.- Segundo, te felicito por tu calificación. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Matt apretó la mano de su novia, de todas las felicitaciones que había recibido aquella mañana la de su novia era la que mas apreciaba, por no decir la que le importaba. Sora levanto su rostro y encontró el de Matt, sus miradas chocaron y seguidas de eso un beso se hizo presente. Matt y Sora estaban por cumplí ya su tercer año de novios, ya que su relación comenzó desde el ultimo año de la preparatoria. La pareja tenia ya casi cinco años de conocerse, y es que no solo estuvieron en los mismos institutos, también sus familias eran muy buenas amigas. Todo eso los llevo a juntarse y pasar mucho tiempo juntos. El beso duro un par de minutos, solo por la falta de oxigeno se tuvieron que separar.

- ¿Cómo van con los planes del viaje? –

- Se podría decir que bien – Matt miro al horizonte y observo que no eran la única pareja besucona del lugar.- Tai ya tiene todo listo y preparado para el viaje.

- Ese Tai esta muy animado –

- Ni tienes idea –

A diferencia de Hikari, la cual era como Matt, Sora si demostraba estar feliz de que su novio y amigos fuesen a un viaje en busca de aventuras. El que la pelirroja ó la castaña no fuesen con sus novios aquel viaje era porque Tai había hecho pactar que seria un viaje de puros hombres. Al no tener el una novia, y ver como sus amigos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo con las suyas, busco la manera de en aquel verano pasar más tiempo con sus amigos varones. Y lo consiguió.

- Me hubiese gustado que vinieras – se sincero el rubio.

- No te preocupes, tendremos el resto del verano para nosotros –

La pareja se quedo un tiempo más bajo aquel viejo roble. Se quedaron charlando y viendo como estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro del campus. El viento calido era tan agradable que al poco tiempo Sora quedo rendida en el hombro de su novio.

(-)

Tai estaba con sus amigos Maxwell y Ronald. Uno de piel morena, ojos negros, musculoso de estatura media, y el otro delgado con cabellera rubia, blanco como la nieve y de ojos grises. Ambos eran como Tai, despreocupados y aventureros, sin mencionar que ellos amaban lo paranormal y fueron quienes le dieron a conocer el lugar que visitarían a Tai. Gracias a eso el castaño tuvo la gran idea de organizar el viaje, y esos dos jóvenes que tenia enfrente fueron los primeros en decir que si. En cambio Matt fue otra historia. El rubio tuvo que ser eludido por el castaño por un par de días hasta que acepto en ir al famoso bosque.

- No aguanto las ganas de ir – Maxwell leía en Internet sobre el pueblo y el bosque al que irían. En la pantalla una pagina web se mostraba, en títulos grandes y marcados decía "Pueblo de Mactire", mas abajo venia en letras mas pequeñas la sección de leyendas.—Espero que nos encontremos algún gnomo ó hada.

-No seas gay – Ronald le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano.—Nosotros no vamos a ver criaturitas tiernas.— Vamos por los peces grandes.

Ronald lanzo una revista especializada en puros temas sobrenaturales. En la portada de aquel mes había un vampiro, el típico hombre de piel pálida, mirada seductora, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y unos largos colmillos que goteaban sangre. Tai miro la imagen y sonrío, aunque en realidad iban por temas mas interesantes que los propuestos por Maxwell, la mayor y popular leyenda del lugar a donde iban no era sobre aquel ser sobrenatural de la portada.

(-)

Las vacaciones llegaron. La primer semana de vacaciones paso de lo mas rápido, y mas para el castaño de cabello revoltoso quien no aguantaba las ganas de ir aquel pueblo. Takeru, Matt y Ronald acomodaban todo en la cajuela trasera del auto de Tai. Maxwell confirmaba que el GPS funcionara de los mejor. Hikari, Sora y Effy miraban a los hombres discutir sobre como hacer las cosas, les parecía muy gracioso como Matt apartaba a Ronald con su mano en la cara ya que este se aferraba a poner una maleta sobre el estuche de la guitarra del rubio.

- Hombres, nunca pueden hacer nada – Comento Effy, una joven de cabello castaño obscuro, piel morena, ojos negros como la noche y delgada. Era amiga de Hikari y Sora, y como ellas tenían a sus novios los comenzó a tratar haciéndose también amiga de Tai, Matt y Takeru.- Espero que estén listas para perder a sus novios.

Sora y Hikari soltaron una risa, Tai logro escuchar lo que Effy dijo y le dedico una mirada poco amistosa. Effy le saco la lengua y sonrío. Los jóvenes siguieron empacando y arreglando todo lo que necesitarían, por su parte las chicas decidieron ayudarles ya que la organización que mantenían sus amigos hasta el momento les saco de quiso. Al final tuvieron todo en orden y ya estaban listos para viajar. La despedida inicio, las parejas se comenzaron a besar y decir cosas tiernas, Effy y Tai hicieron gestos de desagrado.

- Son tal para cual – Matt miro divertido a sus amigos que se miraron y sonrojaron.- Ambos son grinch del amor, tal vez si ustedes…

- Ya no digas idioteces – Tai interrumpió a Matt y se subió al auto en la parte del conductor.- El que no se suba en diez segundos se queda.

- Como te encanta hacerlo enojar – Sora tomo el rostros de su novio que sonreía por haber conseguido su objetivo.- Cuídate mucho, ¿Si?

- No te preocupes es un viaje simple – Matt acerco el rostro de su novia y la beso.- Pronto volveré y disfrutaremos el resto del verano juntos.

Del otro lado del auto Takeru y Hikari se despedían, no de una manera tan romántica como quisiera pues Tai les observaba por el retrovisor. Takeru se percato de esto y se coloco junto con su novia en una parte que no podrían ser vistos tan fácilmente y ellos si pudieran ver a Tai. Hikari rió al ver como su hermano les buscaba con la mirada, incluso se giro para verlos pero por el equipaje no le permitió verlos.

- Ese Tai, ¿Cuándo entenderá que ya no so una niña? – Hikari soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos.

- Así son los hermanos mayores, nunca nos dejaran de proteger – Takeru apunto con sus ojos a Matt, el cual ya se iba a subir al auto seguido de Ronald. Hikari no sentía que fuera lo mismo a lo que se refería su novio, era parecido pero solo eso. Matt siempre estaba al pendiente de Takeru y lo cuidaba, pero todo de manera mas sutil ya que el si dejaba crecer a su novio. Tai en su desesperación comenzó a tocar el claxon para presionar a Takeru y Maxwell que aun se despedían.- Bueno mejor te dejo ir, amor. No quiero que mi hermano vaya todo el viaje de malas.

- Nos vemos en unos días – La pareja se dio un dulce beso.

- Cuídate, lindo –

Takeru fue a la puerta trasera para entrar al auto, para su sorpresa Matt ya estaba sentado en su lugar, su hermano sonriendo le indico que se tenía que ir en el asiento del copiloto. Takeru miro desafiante a Matt que le miraba entre risas, el menor de los rubios no le quedo mas que sentarse aun lado de Tai quien le miraba de reojo. El rubio no se percato pero Tai también sonreía. Maxwell se termino de despedir de Effy y entro sentándose aun lado de Ronald. El castaño enciendo el motor del vehiculo y dio marcha a su viaje.


	3. III

**¡Tercero!, y que llegamos al numero tres de esta historia seriada hahaha. Es bueno ver que en tan poco que llevamos en esta nueva historia ya les esta agradando, eso me pone un reto mayor pues debo mantenerlos interesados en cada capitulo. Y bueno se que esto va tranquilo, pero, no coman ansias que les prometo que las emociones llegara. Ya me conocen me gusta cocinar todo a fuego lento hahaha.**

_**anaiza18: **_**Es bueno ver que la intriga ya se hace presente y como siempre digo: "ya las respuestas llegaran".**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Este será un viaje intrigante mi querido William. Y como dices si las mujeres ya lo presintieron es que se avecina algo,¿ o no?. Ansío leer el nuevo capitulo de tu fic, espero pronto llegue n.n**

_**isabel**__**-**__**takari: **_**La verdad es un gran honor y me da mucha satisfacción saber que logro hacer que encanten mis historias, hace que todo esto valga la pena n.n haha. Espero no defraudarte.**

_**Cerexorosa: **_**Que gusto que te gustara el inicio, ojala lo siguiente lo siga siendo.**

_**Ivymon: **_**Que bueno que te gusto, espero que los siguientes capitulo sigan igual de buenos hahaha.**

_**Takari121: **_**No sabes que alegría me da de volver a leer un review tuyo hahaha. Que gusto que te este gustando lo que llevo de esta historia, soy nuevo en este genero y espero llevar bien la trama. Lo bueno es que lo sabre con sus reviews n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne**__**lecture**

3

Ya hace unas cuantas horas que Tai, Matt y compañía se habían retirado. Las jóvenes estaban en una cafetería de la ciudad, charlaban y comentaban que era lo que harían en aquellas casi dos semanas sin ver a sus novios y amigos. Tomaron la decisión de que esos días serian de mujeres, así como los jóvenes tendrían su viaje de pura testosterona ellas tendrían su propia diversión. Planearon lo que harían cada día y talvez harían un rápido viaje a Liverpool donde vivia una tia de la pelirroja. Todas estaban muy animadas con la idea.

- ¿Ustedes creen que encuentren algo? – Sora inicio una nueva conversación al terminar de planear.- Digo, si encontraran su tan ansiada aventura.

- Lo único que encontraran es un viaje decepcionarte – Hikari no quería sonar mal, pero, era verdad lo que ella decía. Todas esas patrañas de sucesos sobrenaturales eran solo eso patrañas.- No puedo creer que Takeru también estuviera animado por el viaje.

- No critiquen – Effy miro a sus amigas de una manera sombría.- No porque no hallamos sido testigos de cosas así quiere decir que no sean reales.

- No me digas que tu crees en aquellas farsas – Sora inquirió al notar que su amiga hablaba muy enserio.

- Solo digo que no hay que ser tan escépticos –

Sora y Hikari se miraron intrigadas ante la posición de su amiga Effy. La joven tomo su taza y dio un sorbo a su bebida que aun humeaba. Después de pasar el liquido la joven miro a sus amigas y sonrío volviendo a ser la sarcástica y seria, pero divertida joven que era.

- Bueno, ¿Qué dicen si vamos al centro comercial? –

(-)

El viaje a Londres duro poco mas de una hora, el llegar al aeropuerto internacional otros veinte minutos y para cuando se cumplieron casi las tres horas y media los jóvenes abordaban el avión. Era uno pequeño y el cual no iba tan lleno como esperaban. Su destino era Dublin. Ocuparon sus asientos y se comenzaron a relajar, el vuelo no duraría mucho no seria cansado, pero aun así les esperaría un viaje mas largo y en auto llegando a Irlanda, por lo que decidieron descansar. Matt y Takeru se fueron juntos, Tai y Ronald por su parte ocuparon sus lugares dejando a un Maxwell solo. El lugar desocupado del único de los amigos que iba solo fue ocupado por un hombre alto, fornido y mal encarado. Maxwell pudo escuchar como sus amigos se burlaban de el. La voz del aviso de que comenzaría el despeje se escucho a lo largo del aeroplano.

El vuelo fue corto pero relajante, los jóvenes arribaron al aeropuerto de Dublin que por ser aquella época del año estaba repleta de personas. Los jóvenes salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al lugar donde rentaban automóviles para rentar una camioneta de un tamaño decente para que cupieran todos y sus equipajes. No había pasado más de la hora cuando ya estaban camino al pueblo de "Mactire". Les esperaba casi un día de viaje hacia el noroeste de Irlanda para llegar a su destino. Matt fue el primero en conducir. El viaje estuvo lleno de risas y locuras por parte de Ronald y Tai, Maxwell no se quedaba atrás. Su viaje termino en una pequeña ciudad llamada Galway, en el primer hotel decente los jóvenes decidieron descansar, pero siendo aquella ciudad el descanso no era muy factible. La ciudad tenia muchos lugares para visitar en la noche y eso los jóvenes lo aprovecharían.

- Miren este lugar se ve genial – Ronald tenia un folleto de los mejores lugares de la ciudad.- ¿Qué dicen si iniciamos allí?

- Se ve muy bien ese lugar – apoyo la noción Maxwell viendo a los demás. Nadie tardo ni dudo en salir a divertirse.

- Solo hay un pequeño detalle – Matt miro a todos. Tai rodó los ojos esperando algo que desanimara el ambiente por parte de su mejor amigo.- Alguien deberá de abstenerse en tomar para que mañana maneje.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie decía nada y solo se volteaban a ver entre ellos. Matt dejo escapar un suspiro, como siempre el debia ser el responsable de sus amigos.

- Bien yo seré el que maneje – Takeru se apresuro a decir antes de que Matt pudiera decir algo.

- No te sacrifiques hermano –Matt tomo del hombro a su pequeño hermano.- Yo puedo ser el que no tome por esta noche.

- ¿Estas seguro? –

- Si, prefiero manejar yo a perder la vida si lo haces tu – Todos soltaron la carcajada al saber como conducía el menor de los rubios, Takeru le dedico una mirada seria a Matt, pero al final cedió ante la risa.

- Bueno hermano si eso es lo que quieres –

La noche arribo a la ciudad. Era frío el ambiente y nublado, pero, eso no detenía la vida nocturna de la ciudad. Los jóvenes se vistieron de una manera galán y salieron al antro que propuso Ronald. En el transcurso del camino pudieron ver que la ciudad de Galway era un lugar espectacular, lo moderno y lo clásico se fundían en uno mostrando lo mejor de ambos tiempos. Pasado un tiempo los jóvenes llegaron a su destino, un lugar lleno de luces y por lo que se podía ver por fuera era amplio. Una larga fila se hacia para entrar y no todos eran bienvenidos, Matt se adelanto la fila y fue directo a un hombre grande calvo de piel obscura y vestido de negro. Hablaron por un rato, Tai conocía como podía ser su mejor amigo y no se diga Takeru que cuando vio que el hombre grande se acerco a Matt y le dio la mano supo que consiguió lo que quería. El mayor de los rubios giro a sus amigos y les hizo una señal de que se acercaran, los jóvenes nada perezosos se acercaron y el hombre grande quito las cadenas que impedían el paso a la entrada al antro y los dejos pasar. La gente de la fila comenzó a chiflar y decir cosas, pero los jóvenes se hicieron los sordos cruzando la gran puerta.

El interior era espectacular, obscuro pero con juegos de luces que dejaban ver todo en cámara lenta, una gran pista en medio donde la gente era bañada en espuma, muchas mesas y meseros atendiendo, mujeres en jaulas bailando y mucho que beber era como el paraíso para Tai y Ronald.

- Hemos muerto, ¿cierto? –Ronald tuvo que gritar por lo fuerte de la música que tocaba el Dj.- No saldré de aquí nunca, lo juro.

- No seas payaso – Maxwell le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a su amigo.- Mejor entremos y disfrutemos.

La noche paso muy rápido, y mas si se tomaba en cuenta que los cinco amigos se la pasaron pidiendo de beber y siendo coqueteados por varias jóvenes que pasaban y les sonreían ó guiñaban el ojo. Claro que solo Tai, Ronald y Maxwell eran los que les hacían caso. Para las tres de la madrugada Matt tuvo que sacar casi arrastrando a sus amigos del antro, ayudado por Takeru quien casi no tomo y estaba más sobrio que los otros que si tomaron. Los jóvenes fueron al estacionamiento del establecimiento, a pesar de la hora habían bastante autos pero ni una sola persona. Incluso parecía que comenzaba a ver algo de neblina, los jóvenes iban gritando y cantando. Matt era el único que sentía que el ambiente se tornaba extraño, la neblina aumentaba y sentía que entre la obscuridad, que se formaba en los puntos alejados de los faroles, les seguían de manera cazadora, no sabia porque pero sentía que les miraban. Apresuro el paso llevando en hombros a Tai, Ronald era llevado entre Takeru y Maxwell, pero, cuando estaban por llegar al automóvil el mayor de los rubios vio como un auto se movió bruscamente provocando que este sonara su alarma. Nadie se percato de esto.

- ¿Vieron eso? – Matt volteo a ver a sus amigos, pero, estos estaban en su mundo. Tai miraba el suelo como queriendo vomitar, Takeru y Maxwell recriminaban a Ronald por no hacerles el trabajo fácil de llevarlo.- Vaya que amigos y hermano. Siempre al pendiente de su alrededor.

Matt miro como la alarma del carro cesaba y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su automóvil. Takeru le paso las llaves a su hermano y este de disponía abrir los puertas cuando un par de hombres, uno con pistola en mano, se le acercaron a Matt apuntándole.

- ¡Rápido dame las llaves! – El hombre tenia una herida en su cuello que escurría sangre a borbotones.- ¡Madita sea!, dame las llaves enseguida.

Matt levanto las manos y estaba nervioso. Tai estaba tirado en el suelo pues no podía mantener el equilibrio. Takeru por su parte al no ser visto por los delincuentes ya que tanto el como Maxwell estaban hincados dejando a un Ronald dormido en el suelo, el menor de los rubio se fue sigilosamente por su lado del auto. Matt saco le lanzo las llaves al sujeto armado y este al tratar de atraparlas Matt se le lanzo tomando la mano del arma. Takeru tomo desprevenido al otro sujeto, noto que este estaba herido de una pierna. Maxwell ya había llamado a la policía desde su celular. El forcejeo de Matt con el otro sujeto por la pistola hizo que dos disparos salieran de esta. Una impacto en el suelo y la otra se perdió en la lejanía. Al final Matt logro arrebatarle el arma al sujeto que salio huyendo, mientra Takeru no batallo por someter al otro individuo. Matt con su sentido del deber salio tras el sujeto, este corría rápido pero no lo suficiente, el rubio estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando se metió a un callejón, Matt lo vio acorralado y se le lanzo en un tackleo. Ambos cayeron al suelo de cabeza golpeando contra el concreto duro, el rubio quedo inconciente por tal impacto y todo se volvió más negro de lo usual.


	4. IV

**¿Qué tal están mis lectores y lectoras?, ¿Ya me extrañaban?, yo a ustedes si la verdad n.n haha. Lamento mi tardanza en subir capitulo, pero, al estar en mi ultimo semestre de la facultad ya imaginaran como he de estar con trabajos y demás cosas. Lo bueno es que pude traer este nuevo capitulo, espero me tengan paciencia que no abandonare este proyecto haha. Hablando de proyectos, se que no me han preguntado hehe, pero, les aviso que Crónicas Arena quedara en Stand by indefinidamente, la razón es que prefieran concentrarme en esta historia y en Hackers 2 que son las que tengo mas en mi loca cabeza hahaha. Pero bueno pasemos a lo siguiente.**

_**anaiza18: **_**Ya viene lo bueno, y no tardara mucho, espero que logre hacer que te guste los que viene.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Muchas preguntas y todas con sus respectivas respuestas, claro que se revelaran a su debido tiempo hahaha. Espero te guste lo que se viene en la historia. Ya aprovechando este medio haha, te pido una disculpa por no poder dejarte review en tu historia, pero, como ya dije he andado muy ocupado y no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacer muchas cosas, prometo ponerme al corriente pronto n.n**

_**AguusDempsey: **_**Es un gran gusto que te este gustando mi historia, y espero que conforme avance no decepcionarte haha. Disfruta del nuevo capitulo n.n**

_**isabel-takari**__**: **_**Gracias por decir que todos los géneros se me dan bien haha, espero no defraudarte n.n, sobre tus preguntas ya pronto se responderán. En cuestión de Effy que bueno que te cayo bien.**

_**Ivymon: **_**Bueno lo que le paso a Matt ya se descubrira pronto. Ademas de muchas cosas mas haha.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Bonne ****lecture**

4

Matt no sabia donde se encontraba, todo era blanco y olía a medicina. Se trato de levantar pero alguien le detuvo. Se percato que estaba en una ambulancia y que estaba siendo atendido por un paramédico. El sujeto le decía algo en su idioma, Matt no le entendía ya que los únicos que hablaban aquella lengua eran Maxwell y Takeru. El rubio trato de entender lo que le decían, y si no fuera por que Takeru entro a la ambulancia y le explico que tenia que relajarse pues había sufrido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Para su suerte no había sido nada de gravedad, solo un golpe que le noqueo y que para fortuna no le ocasiono ninguna contusión. Pronto lo dejarían ir con unas pastillas de receta.

- ¿Qué paso con el maleante? – Takeru vio a su hermano con un rostro nada alentador.- ¿Se escapo?

- Esta muerto – Matt abrió los ojos impresionado, en un principio creyó que era mentira pero el rostro de su hermano era sincero.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Matt no pudo contestar ya que una pareja de policía entro ala ambulancia, como era obvio tendrían que hacerles unas cuantas preguntas. Básicamente solo querían saber los hechos, Matt al ser el sobrio fue el que dio la historia. Uno de los policías salio de la ambulancia dejando al otro viendo a los jóvenes.

- A la otra no se hagan los valientes – El policía miro a los rubios como queriendo ver através de ellos.- Y para la próxima que no se les pase las copas.

Claro que era evidente el estado alcohólico de los amigos. Solo tuvieron una advertencia y con la petición de que Matt fuese el conductor les dejaron ir. Los cinco amigos iban en silencio, al tener tal susto con aquellos asaltantes su ebriedad se desvaneció. Matt condujo hasta el hotel y en unos minutos mas ya todos estaban descansando para partir al día siguiente.

(-)

Todo era obscuro, no podía ver ni sus propias manos aunque se las pusiera a centímetros de distancia. El aire era agobiante y un frío recorría su espalda. Una tenue luz comenzó a iluminar su alrededor, una gruesa capa de neblina lo rodeaba. Todo era tétrico. Pronto todo se transformo en un bosque, los árboles de delgado tronco le rodeaban. Matt giraba en busca de un sendero o algo que lo sacara de aquel lugar. Por donde mirase era el mismo panorama, no había para donde ir. Sintió que era vigilado, miro al cielo y noto que la luna se comenzaba hacer presente tras unas nubes. Se quedo perplejo mirando el cielo. Una extraña sensación le comenzaba a dominar, una no muy grata, una de ira y rencor. Bajo su mirada y se topo con otra que le miraba a lo lejos, sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra y eran calculadores. Matt sintió un terror recorrerle su cuerpo al momento de escuchar un gruñido y ver como la cosa se le abalanzaba. Quiso correr pero no podía, ya casi tenia encima aquella cosa. Cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

- ¡Matt!, despierta – El rubio abrió lo ojos y miro como su hermano y amigos le miraban preocupados, casi asustado.- Por fin reaccionaste.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –

- Has estado gritando y moviéndote como loco – Tai le ofreció un vaso con agua a su amigo.- Hemos tratado de despertarte por más de diez minutos y no reaccionabas.

Matt se incorporo en la cama y tomo el vaso de agua. Aun se sentía aturdido, aun sentía como aquellos ojos se le aproximaban con una velocidad de miedo. Takeru era el que tenia la mayor cara de preocupación, Matt tomo el hombro de su hermano y le sonrío.

- No se preocupen solo ha sido una pesadilla – fingió estar normal y se levanto de la cama, paso su vista por el cuarto buscando algún reloj.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las dos de la tarde –

Matt abrió los ojos, ya era muy tarde y les quedaba aun bastante de viaje. Según el plan era haberse ido hace unas horas antes. Ya estaban muy retrasados.

- Ya es muy tarde, debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar conforme alo planeado.- Matt comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias y las metía a una mochila, por fortuna no habían sacado mucho y casi todo seguía en su maletas.- Venga que no quieren llegar a ese tal pueblo.

- Hermano creo que lo mejor será descansar otro día –

El mayor de los rubios levanto una ceja y giro a ver a su hermano y amigos. Parecía que todos concordaban en lo que Takeru había dicho. Matt entendió el porque de tal decisión, y era obvio que por lo sucesos de la noche anterior todos estuvieran algo preocupados.

- Venga que no querían una aventura –

Tai abrió los ojos al escuchar a su amigo animarles a seguir con su viaje. Era muy extraño que el rubio fuera el animador cuando estaban en camino a un pueblo al que el no quería ir. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver entusiasmado a su mejor amigo, y esa situación que talvez no se volvería a presentar había que aprovecharla. Por otra parte Takeru entendía que Matt quería alegrar la situación y no que estuviera emocionado por continuar el viaje.

- Si el escéptico del grupo quiere seguir, ¡sigamos! – Tai estaba emocionado y eso se contagio rápido a Ronald y Maxwell.

Todos terminaron de empacar y en media hora ya estaban pagando su estadía en el hotel para pronto emprender su viaje.

(-)

El sol so comenzaba a perder tras las montañas en el horizonte. Tai manejaba el carro mientras Takeru, Ronald y Maxwell dormían. Matt iba de copiloto, pero tenia su vista perdida en los árboles. Tai de reojo noto a su amigo que estaba ausente, quiso animarlo.

- Venga Matt, pronto estarás junto a tu novia para darle todo tu amor.- Tai se quedo callado al ver a su rubio amigo aun ausente, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Matt?

- Si, ¿Qué sucede? –

-Si que andas perdido amigo – Tai nunca había visto así a su mejor amigo, aun cuando tenia problemas el siempre mostraba su mejor cara y sabia llevar la situación. En ese momento no sabia lo que le ocurría, suponía que se debía a su pesadilla, pues lo ocurrido con los asaltantes no parecía haberle afectado.- ¿Qué ocurre, Matt?, te veo muy ausente.

Matt puso su mirada frente al camino que se abría paso entre los árboles. El sueño que tuvo aun lo tenia presente y el siendo tan analítico necesitaba entender porque le afectaba tanto y que significado podría tener.

- No es nada – Matt sabia que Tai no le creería, se conocían tan bien y no lo podría engañar. El castaño dibujo una media sonrisa, el rubio sabia que no le creyó, y solo le daría tiempo para que se sincerara. Maldecía que eso le funcionase.- Bien, el sueño que tuvo me tiene inquieto.

- Lo suponía –

Matt le contó el extraño sueño, Tai no dijo nada en la narración que mantenía su amigo. Al final Matt miro por el retrovisor como Ronald murmuraba algo inaudible. El castaño de cabellera revuelta soltó una risita, Matt puso su atención en su mejor amigo en espera de lo que diría.

- Vaya amigo si que te esta afectando este viaje – Tai dibujo una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al frente.- Y eso que aun ni llegamos al pueblo, supongo que ha de ser porque eres el escéptico del grupo.

Matt dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, el mejor que nadie sabia que Tai era un sujeto que no tomaba todo enserio. Tai miro como su amigo mejor ponía su atención al paisaje que pasaba por su costado, desdibujo la sonrisa y supo que no era el momento de chistes, su amigo en realidad sentía algo extraño y quería ser comprendido.

- Mira Matt, es solo un sueño no puedes tomar nada enserio – El rubio giro a su mejor amigo y puso atención a lo que decía.- Un sueño es solo eso, un sueño.

- ¿No crees que los sueños nos puedan decir algo? –

- Los sueños solo son cosas que tenemos en el subconsciente.- Ronald comenzó a balbucear estupideces que hizo reír a los amigos, esta interrupción hizo que Tai pensara mejor lo que diría.- Lo ocurrido con los asaltantes te debió haber asustado mas de lo que crees, y tu subconsciente lo libero en la noche.

Matt frunció la boca, era un buen punto que su amigo le había dicho. Aun así algo en el le decía que había algo mas en aquel sueño. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió mejor hacerle caso a su castaño amigo. Pasado media hora más de la platica Tai y Matt despertaron a todos pues estaban llegando al pueblo. Los cinco amigos miraban como de entre la copa de los árboles una gran torre se levantaba en lo alto.

- Ese ha de ser la torre de la iglesia – comento Maxwell al ver el folleto del pueblo.- Dice que es la edificación mas antigua que tienen.

- Si no es una iglesia, es un palacio – bromeo Ronald al ver como al salir de una curva el pueblo se empezaba a mostrar.

No había ningunee letrero de bienvenida, ni gente a las afueras del pueblo. Solo unas letras grandes talladas en madera citaban el nombre del pueblo. Era al que iban los jóvenes. En su trayecto por la avenida del pueblo los jóvenes sintieron un ambiente lúgubre y solitario, todo el pueblo de "Mactire" parecía ser uno fantasma, si no fuera porque mas adelante ya casi en el centro del poblado comenzaron a verse unos cuantos leñadores y mujeres con sus niños, los jóvenes hubieran creído que ese lugar estaba abandonado. Los pueblerinos les miraban de una manera frívola, como si no quisieran que estuviesen allí, y esto incomodo a todos los amigos que iban en el auto.

- Vaya que son muy hospitalarios en este…- Takeru no pudo terminar su frase pues el impacto de algo en el automóvil hizo que Tai frenara de pronto.

Los amigos vieron como frente a su parabrisas un sujeto sobre la cajuela les gritaba cosas en su idioma. La mayoría no entendía que decía, pero, no parecía que fuese algo bueno. El sujeto al ver que los muchachos no le hacían caso comenzó a golpear el vidrio, gritaba desesperado.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Takeru? – Matt giro a su hermano que por estar dentro del auto e ir en la parte trasera no le escuchaba bien.

- Dice que nos larguemos si queremos vivir – Takeru sintió un escalofrío al entender lo que el sujeto les gritaba.


End file.
